Bite, Bark, I don't care anymore! I love you!
by inuzukakiba1
Summary: Well what can i say...IT HAS KIBANARU DELICIOUNESS! Rated M for Yaoi and Bad language Sadly Yaoi isn't till the chapters after this one:(
1. Chapter 1

_**Bite, Bark, I don't care anymore...I love you!**_

**Warning: **this contains yaoi or boy x boy (p.s. there will be some very bad language and some smexy scenes(which most of you read fanfiction for anyways...but it will be in future chapters)) Anyways please leave now if you don't like boy x boy or if you can't see or hear bad words (repeating some things is bad) Plus for the little kiddies that don't heed my warning please keep this to yourself, because i don't want to get in trouble for what you do.

**Rated M For Future Chapters**

**Disclaimer:**I do not own anything from Naruto (and I don't make any moneys) and this is just a little bit of my own twisted mind, which could never get enough of this bromance…however I soon shall be writing my second chapter…in the mean time _**ENJOY!**_

_**Chapter 1: Will He Love Me...?**_

It was a dark and dusty night, when a knuckle-headed blonde got orders from his superior to go towards the Land of Waves where his team and him, were to "take out" two Akatsuki members, who were said to have the strengths and talents that the sage of sixth paths himself, possessed. The blonde quickly accepted the assignment, and happily skipped to the Inuzuka estate after visiting the Hyuuga and Aburame clan estates, that way his other teammates (Hinata and Shino) understood what they were doing in five days. However, when the blonde got to the estate gates there was nothing but complete silence, before he was instantly greeted by five watch dogs (basic dog pack) to see what his business at _their _home was. "State your name and business here and quickly leave, I don't want the smell of **_fox _**to linger here; and I'm very sorry if I come off as rude but…it's just in my nature," said the pack leader.

The fox-nin quickly, yet shakily said "my name is Uzumaki Naruto; I am here to see the heir of the Inuzuka clan to tell him the info of his mission, of which he shares with me, as well as Hinata Hyuuga and Shino Aburame, is that a pleasurable answer." The wolf quickly responded while showing his fangs "yes it is, but the next time you try to get smart with me; you'll regret it!" "Well, what the hell are the rest of you puppies doing here escort this **"adult"** to _our master_," shouted the now extremely pissed off Kuromaru.

The blonde had kept his whiskered face shut, daring not to piss off the wolf leader (anymore) in any way for fear of what could happen to him if he dared to speak. However, what had the little fox boy puzzled was why the wolf leader over emphasized "our master" as if he was trying to impose something. Meanwhile, it took about fifteen minutes for the group of dogs and one human to reach the massive house that was surrounded by nothing but the most exotic flowers as well as a couple of dog kennels here and there, But nothing could top, the most extravagant piece of artwork that Naruto had ever laid his eyes on: the sculpture was of pure marble with ruby gemstones, that were carved into this material to create perfection itself.

What I am talking about is that the sculpture was of Kiba and Akamaru (his very best friend in the whole wide world). This art….this perfectly made art…had made Naruto…drool. The boy had turned into a mini river, however you would think at he was dead; because he never blinked, it was as if he was under a spell. The pack leader catching sight of this began to cackle as he saw the Kyuubi's cage, fawning and gawking over; the very being that he gets to see everyday…whether it be at school, the training grounds, or at the Kage's building. Eventually when the laughter had gotten louder and louder, Naruto finally snapped out of his trance. Still thinking of what seeing Kiba would do to him, since just looking at statue had made him blush, drool, and _hot._ Ever slowly Naruto and four of the guard dogs, (including the pack leader) made it up all two hundred and fifty steps to reach the amber colored door which was covered in onyx dog prints, and dead in the center were two huge ruby fang marks, in which made Naruto gawk in pure amazement. The blonde kept thinking to himself "man I wish I had this place, I mean if the door was that awesome; how would the rest of the house look." However, while Naruto was thinking well...Naruto thoughts he didn't notice that the door was opened, revealing a very tan colored Kiba with a snow white fur ball next to him(Akamaru took up practically all the space in the doorway).

"Hey, what's up Kuromaru; I could sense you from a mile away, you really need to control your malice levels, bro." "Sorry, master but we have a _very special_ _guest_ with us, today." With that said, the wolf indicated that was Naruto's turn to introduce himself. However before the boy cold even say a single word, his light ocean blue eyes met with dark chocolate accompanied by amber ones; which somehow froze both teens in their place, even though they were both hot to the touch, neither of their gazes being able to separate from the other. It was as if Naruto and Kiba had become one or were in perfect harmony, like how a little leaf gently glides onto a lake; sending tiny ripples in all directions. Thankfully Akamaru had barked, sending both boys out of their trance and back into reality. "Hi, Kiba; I'm just here to tell you that we have a mission in five days starting since well today….so please be prepared and **_on time, _**the blonde putting emphasis on the last words to leave his mouth. "Umm…okay, thanks for the info...say do you by chance want to come in." The fox wanted to say yes, however if he stayed any longer he might have done some things that could tear his friendship with the dog-nin into oblivion; to were it would never recover. Or it could enhance their relationship to an even higher level which both teens secretly hoped for.

"Sorry, Kiba but I really must be going; I don't want my smell to linger here, plus I have to start packing for the mission." "Oh, okay well bye Naruto, have fun packing" was all the brunette could say trying to hide his inner disappointment, however he always had trouble when it came to hiding his emotions; and this was no exception. "Don't worry, Kiba I'll be back here tomorrow; I mean, I do have to check up on you, to make sure how your packing is coming along. Can't have one of my teammates, unprepared can I" said the blonde while he gently giggled. "I guess not…well see you tomorrow Naruto."

When the blonde had left/escorted for the night to pack, it was just Kiba and Akamaru; all alone once again. "So Akamaru, what do you think of Naruto; you know, since you barely get to see him." "Hmm, he seemed pretty cool, super spacey…I didn't know if it was rude of me to say while he was there…but is Naruto an air-head. "He can be at times; but Naruto-kun is really a good person, he can really brighten anyone's day just by smiling" "dude, you're just saying that because you like him, and you can't deny it." (What was that kun shit bro)** "SHUT THE HELL UP AKAMARU!"** shouted the teen trying to hide his blushing face "you just don't understand…and the next time you say something like that; you're so totally gonna get _Neutered_." After hearing Kiba say his biggest fear in the entire world, Akamaru began to whimper; showing that he will stop his assault on his master with words…for now.

"So shall we go get our stuff packed, Kiba?" "Sure Akamaru, just give me a minute and then I'll join you, okay." As the wolf/dog began to go up the steps to enter their room; after a minute, which had seemed like an eternity; the big oak door finally was shut leaving the dog-nin to himself in his humongous living room, being the only human in the house. (He lives alone on the Inuzuka estate everyone else had died…I don't want to have to explain_). "Maybe tomorrow I can confess my love for you…I wish I can hold you in my arms…to be able to kiss those inviting lips…to be able to be with person I love for all eternity. But there's a chance my life will be ruined, just by saying four simple words."_ At this thought the brunette had a single tear flow from the millions stored behind his eyelids. Wiping it away immediately; Kiba went to his room to pack, shower, get in bed, and finally dream about a certain blonde.

**A/N: well that brings an end to the first chapter ^o^ i had fun writing this chapter (Mainly cuz i can't live without kibanaru that shtuff is like my crack) anyways thanks for reading i should hopefully have the next chapter posted soon! reviews would be greatly appreciated good or bad... well I'm gonna go be for i start to ramble...you might get yaoi in the next chapter...might.**

**SAYONARA!**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter two: Please Love Me…I don't Want to be Broken_**

It was again another beautiful morning when a certain blonde had found a letter addressed to him. It was for him to meet Kiba at Ichiraku's ramen shop, which the blonde loved. He immediately got dressed in his orange t-shirt and black shorts that hung a little to low and ran to his most favorite food shop in all of Kohona. The smell of delicious ramen propelling the fox-nin faster and faster; mouth watering at just the thought of tasting the concoction that his taste buds and body yearned for and getting to see a certain boy that made his heart pound and his body heat up. Seeing the blonde approach made butterflies soar inside the brunette's stomach; while his heartbeat began to pick up pace going faster and faster; making the teen actually feel his heart pounding inside his chest.

"Hey Kiba what's up" questioned the blonde it was really unusual for the dog-nin to be up this early in the morning "Nothing just thought you'd like to hang out and get a free meal" replied the teen who gestured the blonde to go into the store, which he complied to; soon followed by the other teen. Both teens had sat at the booth side by side and ordered their food; one bowl of pork miso and one bowl of beef ramen.

After five minutes of waiting for their food…both boys dug in, filling the room with chatter of how life has been for them, how their progress on packing went, and of course the noise of slurping and a burp of satisfaction. When Kiba had finished paying for their wonderful meal of ramen (which was made for the gods…it's so delicious) he asked the blonde if he wanted to go to the park; which in turn got a small shake of the head saying yes, now both boys were on their way to he local park. After ten minutes of laborious walking the teens had made it to the local park; which had benches here and there, plus a hoard of cherry blossom trees everywhere, with a glamorous lake right in the center of it.

Both Naruto and Kiba had made their way to a bench that the dog-nin had picked because he knew of the scenery it would show; the boy would always come here when he wanted to be alone or when he felt sad, this place had always given him a happy yet relaxing feeling…and he could never get enough of it. **"Wow! i-it's so beautiful"** exclaimed Naruto his ocean eyes becoming teary at the view, he couldn't believe he was seeing this right now; it was simply breath taking._ "damn, Naruto why do you have to look so cute right now"_ thought the brunette, a problem was forming his pants. _"well…I guess this will be now or never"_ "Naruto…I love you" whispered Kiba trying to hide himself from what could happen, but nothing did; well…until Kiba came back from hiding. After a few minutes of continued silence from the blonde (mainly because he was trying to figure what was just said) then he exploded yelling**_ " What the Hell do you mean you love me! I'm a man, as if I would like…let alone fall in love with another guy!"_**Kiba now frozen from shock, regret and sadness…he didn't even notice the blonde stomp off, leaving him alone to sob uncontrollably; broken beyond repair. When the brunette finally looked up from his knees (which were drenched) he noticed that Naruto was standing in front of him, his hands balled into fists; before he struck Kiba right in his lower jaw.

However this pain wasn't just in his face, it was all over his body…instantly Kiba was transported back into his room as the real life pain came with a vengeance from the dog-nin falling of his bed and onto the hard marble tile floor. "Owww…whined the brunette who just so happened to wake a sleeping Akamaru, who groggily walked over to his master and licked his face; he quickly barked a "what's wrong?" to the teen; the taste of Kiba's tears still in the dog's mouth. "Nothing buddy, just had a really bad dream" sighed the teen_ "hopefully **that** doesn't become a reality"_ the thought sending shivers down the boy's spine.

The brunette rushed putting on his clothes; which consisted of a fishnet shirt, black pants that reached his calves, a charcoal buttoned up pullover shirt, and his black sandals. Finally he reached the door but was stopped as he tried to leave the house by Kuromaru and three other ninja hounds "Where do you think you're going" grunted the senior hound. "Don't worry, there is need for concern…I will be back soon" stated the Inuzuka heir as he quickly made his way through the hounds and down the steps leading to the mansion-like house. At the gate Kiba had locked it, not like he needed to but it's better to be safe than sorry.

Now the tattooed teen made a mad dash for the Uzumaki apartment which housed Kiba's future life whether it be happy or sad; it will be changed the second he sets one foot one that property. after twenty-five minutes of agonizing running; the dog-nin made it to **room 305** or the room that held his crush/friend that he was about to change all relations with; for better or for worse. *knock, knock* *knock, knock* " Hello…" Said a very groggy Naruto as he opened the wooden door which gave off a light creak, "Naruto…I need to tell you something" "yeah and what is it?" said the blonde a little irritated, letting out a yawn_ "Why is he up so early again?"_ after a moment of awkward yet suspenseful silence the nervous brunette finally said "Naruto Uzumaki…I love you". Thanks, to the nightmare Kiba was now expecting the worst but instead something was wrapped around his waist; that was when he looked down to see that an orange and yellow thing was hugging him. Tears had started to fall from his eyes, it was Naruto that was hugging him.

"I thought you'd never say that…I love you too" whispered the whiskered teen but Kiba still heard him, and blushed. He then Kissed his new boyfriend on the forehead telling him to go back to bed, and that he'd come back later; so they could go somewhere special. Once Naruto had shut his apartment door both him and Kiba did a happy dance and then quickly went back to bed…one taking longer to get there than others…but in the end they both had pleasant dreams…and Kiba finally got what he wanted since he had first met the blonde.

_It was twelve years ago, in elementary school when a blonde and brunette were introduced to each other, however what their parents didn't realize was that they had put together soul mates. the feeling the felt was proof, and that was good enough for them...hopefully the parents will understand...(Naruto's Parents that is)_

**A/N: Well that brings an end to yet another chapter! this one was a but to make it even toyed with my emotions...anyways my job isn't done yet i still have so much to write for all of you! and thanks for all of you who faved and followed my story It makes me so happy:) **

**Reviews good or bad will be greatly appreciated **

**Sayonara! Love Y'all**

**P.s. i sorry if the beginning was confusing but i wanted dream Naruto to have some qualities that the "real" Naruto possessed...so yeah...**

**bye for real! now .**


	3. chapter 3: I Can't Even

**AN: sorry guys about the late update but my computer had some problems): but anyways i was able to finally get the new chapter typed and well...i guess...posted**

**hopefully this chapter isn't so bad but honestly i was surprised with myself because i was so mean to Kiba...**

**Kiba: why! that was so fucking uncool!**

**inuzukakiba1: i'm sorry I just wanted the viewers to know some of your past...gomen!**

**Kiba: you couldn't have done a different memory**

**inuzukakiba1: here...what if i give some time with Naruto next chapter...will you forgive me(chibi tears)**

**Kiba: all is forgiven...well I got to go...*uncontrollable blushing***

**Naruto: what was all that about?**

**inuzukakiba1: umm...nothing got to go! *jumps out imaginary window***

**Naruto: anyways...(that was weird)...Enjoy the chapter**

**Warning: foul language and molestation**

**disclaimer: i don't own anything from naruto (i wish i did...but i dont)**

**Chapter 3: I can't even...**

**KIBA'S POV**

**_BRRNG_**…**_BRRNG_** …..**_BRRNG_** ….**Smack! "**Damn alarm" I grumbled as I forcibly made the clock waking me from my slumber, silent and lifeless…well until five minutes later when it stirred back to life; pissing me off so much I just threw the damned contraption out the window hoping it broke. After a minute of silence I decided that my clock was indeed destroyed, satisfied I went back to bed; but I couldn't sleep. It felt as if I had forgotten something…and then that's when everything came back to my mind; my nightmare which in turn created the happiest day in my life. Quickly I went to the bathroom and took and warm shower not caring about the _little problem_ that I had gotten from some dirty thoughts and the warmth of the hot water mixing a chemical that could make any teen horny.

After ten minutes I was out of the shower and dry but I couldn't figure what the hell I was going to wear. I let out a chuckle as the memory of my sister and mother of when they kept saying "man, we have absolutely nothing to wear." When in fact they would have thousands and thousands of clothes in their closets, I chuckled at the memory before **_THAT_** memory came into my head; making me collapse to the floor sobbing…I could never control my emotions when that specific memory came. The memory of my entire fam- no my entire clan killed by my supposed best friend and her clan…

_Flashback…(it will be in some type of 5-year old Kiba POV)_

_Fear was the only thing that my little self could muster on the day of my fifth birthday. I was awoken by screams and swears causing me to run to the place where the sounds originated; I wish I had never gone into my parent's bedroom. There I saw my mother (tied up) being raped by my best friend's father: Mr. Yamanaka. I rushed at the man hurting my mother trying to tackle him to the ground; but failing. _

_I was kicked to the side of the room; a kunai blade at my throat the second my back hit the wall. "Why?" was all I could say to the man in front of me, tears running down my face. A sickening smile came across his face as he whispered in my ear "my clan and I just wanted to have a little spree of fun…and I thought it would be the most fun in the world for me to fuck you mom while she bled to death." I honestly didn't know how to respond to that I mean how can a five year old that barely knew any jutsus take on a grown man that can kill me at any second; it was downright crazy. _

_However instinct took over and a small roar erupted from my chest; rage starting to build and taking over my body. Somehow that smug smile on the blonde's face got even wider as he let out a chuckle that made my blood cool, body stiffen, and hair stand on end. "I have a new idea that should be a whole lot more fun" said the body jumper; his eyes filling with what seemed like lust and pure evil._

_I don't know how but in an instant my clothes were off, my mind and vision a bit groggy. I winced in pain as I felt two warm fingers pushed into me; stretching me past my limits…that's when I felt two more being inserted and as the digits went in out of body it scissored me even more; making the pain even more unbearable and a screech so inhuman I felt like I was from a different dimension. Immediately there was a pain in my face, a bruise starting to form on my cheek "can't have you alerting anyone else before my clan have there fun, now can I?" _

_But before any words could come to my mouth the fingers were replaced by a somewhat wet thing. Honestly I was a bit sad when I felt the fingers leave my body, but was instantly gasping for air when I was intruded once again but this time all the pain went away when what I was guessing was Mr. Yamanaka's wee-wee (yup, child talk) touched something inside me; making me see stars…then nothing else but black…_

_When I woke up, I was surrounded by nothing; except for a messed up room that made me remember everything that just happened. But what I didn't understand was what he meant by his clan having fun did he mean like what he did to me and my mum. I instantly ran outside my house to all the other houses to see if anyone was hurt or worse but there was no sign of life or at least a corpse to signify that I wasn't completely alone. But no I get a ghost town of where most of my friends and family lived; where most of my memories were created…where I was hopefully going to live a happy life, meet the girl of my dreams, and have kids of my own…but no now my life is probably going to be fucked up for all eternity…and now I'm gonna have to face it alone._

_End of flashback_

My body shut down completely after this memory went to mind. It was always an off switch to me; I wish I could move on but the emotional trauma was too great. I honestly knew how that Uchiha kid felt; having all of those dear to you, taken and you couldn't do anything to stop it. Thankfully I was able to pull myself back to reality and found some clothes: a black blazer with a red vest that fit a little snug but I wanted to show a little bit of my features for the one I loved. Plus I had also found a pair of maroon-ish skinies and white sneakers…I thought I looked fancy; a little to fancy for my taste but, oh well.

_Well time I went to get my blonde _I thought while getting the keys to the estate once again getting some kind of reaction from the ninja hounds that were with since I had refound them since that day (even Akamaru… (man why am I so mean to Kiba)) "Akamaru, you and Karomaru look after things here…I'll be gone for a couple of hours, but I'll be back in time to feed y'all okay" my only response was a faint bark with a nod. With that I was out of my house and down the street headed to what brought happiness to my life instead of sadness and yearning; yearning for someone that I could love and be loved by…yearning for some kind of love to fill the void in my heart.

**AN:i would like to give thanks for those that had reviewed (it brings me so much happiness) i will try my best to update real soon but i can't make any promises because my school stuff has started and that will probably take most of my time anyways...i might put a lemon in the next chapter...depends if i get more reviews..jk jk...**

**anyways love you all**

**sayonara**


End file.
